¿Qué haré con los niños sin ti?
by JulietaInuzuka
Summary: "-¡Ronald son solo dos semanas y son tus hijos, van a estar bien!" Ron no era un hombre demasiado inteligente y por primera vez tendrá que cuidar él solo a su niña genio Rosie de siete años y a su pequeño Hugo de cinco. ¡Catorce días sin Hermione! ¿Se derrumbara la casa o se mantendrá suficientemente estable para que la castaña no lo mate a su regreso?
1. Día 0

_Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

_Si no leyó los libros recomiendo que investigue sobre la P.E.D.D.O. para entender mejor._

_**¿Qué hare con los niños sin ti?**_

**Día 0: ¡No te vayas Hermione!**

-Aliméntalos, que no coman comida chatarra, procura que se bañen, que se vallan a dormir temprano, léeles antes de dormir…- enlistó Hermione hablando a toda velocidad mientras terminaba su maleta.

"¿Para qué pregunte?" pensó Ron sintiéndose mareado por la velocidad en que su esposa hablaba.

-¡Es muy complicado!- la interrumpió el pelirrojo escandalizado- ¡No me dejes Mione!- imploró arrodillándose y abrazándole las piernas.

Si bien la castaña rodó los ojos, considerando exagerada la reacción de su esposo, el acto le hiso reconsiderar si era buena idea dejar a Ron a cargo de sus hijos, después de todo _él_ estaba tomándose más infantilmente la noticia de su partida.

-¡Por Merlín, Ron! ¡Sabes lo importante que esto es para mí!- reclamó Hermione.- Si me va bien en el congreso las leyes a favor de los elfos domésticos se internacionalizaran.

-Pero ¡¿Por qué el congreso tiene que ser en Francia?!- se quejó Ron.- ¡sin ti la casa va a derrumbarse Hermione!

-Ron…

-¡Se quemara la cocina!- siguió ignorándola.

-Ron.

-¡Se inundara el baño!

-Ronald escúchame…

-¡Crookshanks se escapara y volverá con bebés gatito gordos y de cara aplastada!

-¡Ronald si no te callas te llevo a San Mungo!- le gritó Hermione exasperada.

-¿Te quedaras?- preguntó esperanzado con una gran sonrisa.

-No, Ron.- suspiró ella recobrando la paciencia.- Solo son dos semanas y tú ya llevas siete años siendo padre.

-Pero nunca he tenido que cuidar yo solo a los niños tanto tiempo.- respondió Ron al fin soltándola y levantándose.- ¿Y si lo arruino?

La antigua Gryffindor sonrió con ternura y le acaricio una mejilla. Eran raros los momentos en que Ron confesaba sus temores.

-Amor, eres un padre asombroso, no lo vas a arruinar- le aseguró y le dio un corto pero dulce beso en los labios.- Son solo dos semanas y Harry, tus padres y tus hermanos pueden ayudarte. Además no sé qué te preocupa, a los niños les encanta estar contigo.

Ron suspiró sabiéndose derrotado y abrazó a su esposa.

-Está bien, al menos ya no lloran por la noche ni hay que cambiarles el pañal- le miró el lado positivo el auror sonriendo abiertamente.

-¡Exacto! No debe ser tan difícil.

Y dicho esto Ron no pudo si no pensar:

"Espero que tengas razón como siempre Hermione.


	2. Día 1

Día 1: Rose y Hugo

-Papá, papá, papá, papá.- repetían Rosie y Hugo mientras la mayor lo zarandeaba para despertarlo y el pequeño brincaba en la cama.

-Papá, tenemos hambre.- se quejó Rose agitándolo con más fuerza haciendo que se cayera al piso.

Ambos niños se asomaron por el extremo de la cama curiosos al ver que ni eso lo había despertado.

-¿Crees que este muerto?- preguntó Hugo levantando el brazo de su padre y soltándolo haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

Rose se lo pensó unos momentos pero entonces Ron murmuro algo entre sueños.

-No.- respondió sucintamente.- hora del plan B…

-¿El plan B?

-¡Papá!- probó nuevamente la pelirroja lanzándose hacia su padre.- ¡Ya despierta!

En eso Ron se sobresaltó, aun dormido, y empezó a patalear y sacudirse.

-¡Auch! ¡Papá detente!- se quejó la pobre niña mientras el sonámbulo Ron la aplastaba.

-¡Ah, ese plan B!- sonrió Hugo.

-¡Hugo! ¡Ayúdame está soñando con arañas otra vez!- gritó Rose molesta con Ron aun lastimándola.

-Oh, claro- dijo el pequeño un poco avergonzado y empezó a saltar en la cama- ¡PLAN B!

-No, no, no ¡Espera!- se escandalizó Rose pero Hugo ya se había lanzado encima de ellos lo que digamos que fue muy doloroso para Rose y al parecer insignificante para Ron.

Después de unos minutos de pelea pudieron librarse de Ron que ahora se peleaba con una almohada.

-¡Ay olvídalo! ¡Yo misma hare el desayuno!- se desesperó Rose saliendo del cuarto seguida de su hermano menor.

Un dulce aroma despertó a Ron quien se sorprendió en el piso mordiendo una almohada. Aventó la almohada a la cama y bajo a ver que había preparado Hermione. Un momento…

Hermione estaba de viaje…

"Demonios" pensó Ron corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¡¿Niños, se encuentran…?!- pero se interrumpió al ver a Hugo y a Rose comiendo hot cakes con miel, había leche con chocolate en una jarra, la mesa estaba puesta y había un lugar para él con plato y todo. ¿Acaso no se había ido Hermione?

-Buenos días papá- lo saludo Hugo con la boca llena.

-Soñaste con arañas otra vez ¿verdad?- pregunto Rosie un poco molesta.

-Eh… sí, buenos días- dijo sentándose con ellos.- ¿Y estos hot cakes?

-Yo los hice- dijo Rose pasándole el alimento en cuestión para que se sirviera- no son como los de mamá pero al menos no se quemaron.

-Yo hice la leche con chocolate- dijo Hugo orgulloso- esta deliciosa.

-Pero ¿Cómo hiciste los hot cakes Rosie?- preguntó Ron y se sirvió hot cakes y leche con chocolate.

-Mamá me enseñó a cocinar algunas cosas a la manera muggle- respondió poniéndole miel a sus hot cakes.

-Se supone que no debes usar fuego sin supervisión de los adultos- recordó Ron lo que siempre decía Hermione- ¿Me pasas la miel?

-No, _Hugo_ no debe usar el fuego sin supervisión de los adultos- sonrió Rosie pasándole la miel obedientemente- yo puedo hacerlo si mamá no está.

Hugo le saco la lengua y siguió su desayuno. Ron por su parte le puso miel a su comida y se llevó un gran bocado a la boca.

-¡Esta delicioso!- exclamo felizmente con la boca llena.

-¡Prueba la leche papá! ¡También está muy buena!- dijo Hugo y Ron lo obedeció.

-Esta rica también, ¿Quién diría que mis hijos son genios culinarios?

Los niños le sonrieron abiertamente. En realidad la leche no era nada del otro mundo y los hot cakes no eran mejores que los que hacia su mamá pero se sintió el mejor padre del mundo al ver las sonrisas de sus hijos.

A modo de disculpa por no haberse levantado, Ron recogió la mesa y lavo los platos, claro que no era demasiado molesto pues solo tenía que usar la magia y ya.

-¿Y qué quieren hacer hoy?- preguntó Ron al volver con sus hijos a la sala.

-Yo quiero terminar el libro que estoy leyendo.- respondió Rose alzando dicho libro antes de volver a su cuarto.

-¿Y tú campeón?- le preguntó a Hugo despeinándole el pelo.

-¿Podemos jugar ajedrez?- sugirió el pequeño quitándose la mano de su padre de encima.

-Está bien pero primero báñate, tienes el pelo grasoso- aceptó Ron limpiándose la mano con su piyama.

Mientras Hugo se bañaba Ron le escribió a Harry.

_Harry-_

_Eres un héroe. Por lo tanto debes salvarme de lo que se avecina._

_Como ya debes estar enterado, Hermione me dejo solo con los niños. ¿Necesito explicarme más?_

_¡Ayúdame! Puedes venir con James, Al y Lily ¿No? _

_No puedes dejarme a mí y a tus sobrinos morir asi._

_En peligro de caos total, Ron Weasley._

Si bien la carta era breve, describía muy bien su situación, asi que satisfecho enrolló el pequeño pergamino y lo ató a su lechuza que no tardó en salir volando.

"Más le vale responder" pensó viendo como el ave desaparecía en la lejanía. "Y hablando de aves debo alimentar a Crookshanks"

-¡Ven gatito, gatito, gatito!- decía Ron paseando por la casa con una paloma muerta en la mano.

-Papá, ¿Qué haces?- escucho que decía Rose atrás de él. Cuando Ron se volteó a enfrentarla vio que llevaba cargando al anciano minino.

-Alimento al gato- respondió tirando la paloma al piso.

-¿Con una paloma muerta?- preguntó Rose sorprendida- ¡Para algo está la comida para gato!

-¡Pero es que ya no había!- se defendió Ron.

-Podías darle atún.- dijo Rose mientras Crookshanks se soltaba de ella y examinaba la paloma- y ¿de dónde sacaste una paloma muerta?

-Te lo diría, pero no quiero arruinar tu infancia.- dijo Ron seriamente. Rose se quedó callada un momento.

-Iré a seguir leyendo.- dijo finalmente y se fue.

Crookshanks olfateó la paloma y soltó un bufido.

-No te quejes mañana compro más comida.

-Jaque Mate.- dijo una vez más Ron triunfalmente.

-Soy un asco en este juego.- dijo Hugo pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Así es, hijo.- confirmó Ron poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

Hugo lo miró molesto y se sacudió la mano de encima. Ron río un poco.

-¡Es broma! Eres casi tan bueno como yo a tu edad- dijo Ron orgulloso.- ¿Jugamos siete de nueve?

-Mejor prepara algo de comer, hace hambre- negó Hugo guardando el juego. Ron asintió y fue a la cocina.

Prepararía el único plato que sabía hacer: pollo rostizado. Ron ama el pollo rostizado.

-Oye papá, ¿Comeremos pollo rostizado todos los días?- le pregunto Hugo al ver lo que estaba cocinando. Ron lo volteó a ver muy serio.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta el pollo rostizado?- le preguntó como si le estuviera preguntando si no le gustaba Gryffindor.

-No, sí me gusta, pero no todos los días…- respondió el pequeño.

-Está bien, ya veré que hare otro día- acepto Ron volviendo a cocinar- ve por tu hermana.

A mitad de la comida llegó la respuesta de Harry:

_Ron,_

_Recibí tu carta. Y he decidido que por el bien tuyo, de tus hijos y de tu patrimonio, voy a ayudarte._

_Hable con Ginny y están invitados a cenar hoy a las ocho en nuestra casa._

_Ahí nos ponemos de acuerdo que hacer los demás días. Saludos a tus hijos._

_Harry._

-Tengo el mejor amigo del mundo.- dijo Ron conmovido al terminar de leer la carta. Hugo y Rose intercambiaron miradas confundidas pero no dijeron nada.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila, Rose seguía leyendo, Hugo jugaba con sus juguetes y Ron tomaba una siesta.

Al terminar de leer Rose se bañó y luego fue a despertar a su padre para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Papá, ya son las siete y media ya báñate.- dijo golpeándolo con su libro, tranquilos es una niña de siete años, a Ron no le dolió. Después de unos minutos Ron se levantó.- En serio, papá ¿Qué hace mamá para despertarte?

Ron solo le sonrió y bostezó un "no querrás saber" antes de irse a la ducha.

Asi pues, a las ocho ya estaban en la casa de los Potter.

-Sabía que algún día Mione te dejaría.- bromeó Ginny ganándose una patada de su hermano por debajo de la mesa.

-Solo se va dos semanas.- dijo molesto llevándose un gran bocado del estofado especial de Kreacher a la boca.

-¿Están solos con el tío Ron?- le pregunto Albus a Rose en un susurro. Ella asintió- Auch.

-En realidad la que está a cargo es Rosie.- le susurro James.

-Claro que no.- negó Rose.

-Pues deberías.- susurro James y Rosie negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos, a su pesar divertida.

-Podríamos ir mañana a jugar Quidditch- sugirió Harry.

-No, mañana quería ir a comprar comida de gato y otras cosas que necesito- negó Ron- pero tal vez pasado mañana.

-¿Y por qué no le das al gato palomas o ratas muertas?- preguntó Hugo.

-¡Lo sé! Pero al gato le molesta.- le respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Podemos tener un gato?- le preguntó Lily a su mamá felizmente.

-Podrían cuidar de Crookshanks hasta que Mione regrese- ofreció Ron sonriendo.

-No gracias- dijo Lily después de pensarlo un poco.- quiero uno bebito.

-Bueno entonces iremos pasado mañana a su casa a jugar Quidditch- dijo Ginny cambiando intencionalmente de tema.

-¡Estoy lleno!- dijo felizmente Hugo cuando salió de la chimenea de su casa.

-Muy bien niños ahora a dormir.- dijo Ron feliz de haber sobrevivido su primer día.

-Pero tienes que leernos.- dijo Rose arrastrándolo al estudio.

-Oh es cierto, a ver…- dijo inspeccionando los libreros del estudio.-… aquí está. Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. ¿Cuál quieren oír?

-¡Babbitty Rabbitty!- dijo Hugo sentándose al lado de Rose.

-Está bien- dijo Ron buscando el cuento- Babbitty Rabbitty y su cepa carcajeante. Hace mucho tiempo, en una región muy lejana vivía un rey idiota que decidió que solo él debía ejercer el poder de la magia…

Y después del cuento venia la parte pesada: cargar los niños dormidos a su cuarto. Primero dejó a Hugo, lo arropó y le despeino el cabello. Después llevó a Rose, la arropó y le dio un beso en el pelo.

La pequeña tenía el pelo igual de rebelde que el de Hermione, solo que con el color pelirrojo de los Weasley. Una linda combinación, pensó Ron.

-Buenas noches lucecita.- le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

**Odio la tarea. Odio los exámenes. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**¡Al fin pude escribir! :D Perdón por tardar tanto. Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y gracias a Malfoy-son y a maryn90 por dejar review :) **

**Sé que es un chap largo pero es que ¡Es todo un día!**

**50 puntos a quien adivine porque Ron le dice lucecita a Rose :D**


End file.
